1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting image data to a plurality of destinations, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the widespread use of image forming apparatuses having various functions such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and document server function. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
Such a recent image forming apparatus is also configured to send image data of a scanned image to another device by means other than fax. For example, the image data is attached to an e-mail message and the resultant is transmitted, or, the image data is uploaded to a server. Further, many business entities have recently managed servers. How to upload image data to such servers sometimes differ among servers. In view of this, some image forming apparatuses are provided with upload applications on a server basis.
The following methods are proposed as a method for sending one common set of image data to a plurality of destinations.
In one method, a drawn image data storage section stores therein drawn image data produced by using an application. The drawn image data is transmitted to an MFP together with a job ID, and the MFP stores the drawn image data and the job ID into a drawn image data storage section. Thereafter, the MFP sequentially faxes the data to recorded destinations based on destination information recorded in a destination information list. During the fax transmission, information on the transmission result is sent to a host computer, the transmission state is conveyed to a status monitor, and the host computer keeps track of the transmission state to perform management and processing of facsimile transmission (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-165622).
In another method, a scanner/network connector for connecting a scanner to a network is provided with an LCD display unit and a touch panel by means of which a plurality of destination addresses is entered. A selection screen for the destination addresses is sent from a scanner controlling PC, and the user selects one of the destination addresses. The result of selection is conveyed to the scanner controlling PC and stored therein. When reading an original document is started, read image data is outputted to the scanner controlling PC. An application running on the scanner controlling PC transmits the received image data to the destination address previously stored (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-172903).
As described above, image forming apparatuses are configured to have many applied functions. This is because application software can be developed more simply than is conventionally possible. On the other hand, the simple development probably causes application software having problems with security to be available in the market. To cope with this, there is proposed a technology for increasing the robustness of environment under which application software is executed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-134695).
Without the use of the methods described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-165622 and 2004-172903, it is troublesome for a user to send one set of image data to a plurality of destinations. To be specific, if the methods are not used, the user is required to repeat a series of operation a plurality of times corresponding to the number of destinations. The series of operation is: designating image data obtained by reading an image with a scanner, or, designating stored image data (Step S1); selecting one from among the plurality of destinations (Step S2); and entering an execution command (Step S3).
In contrast, when the methods described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-165622 and 2004-172903 are used, the user is able to select a plurality of destinations at one time after Step S1. When the user enters an execution command, the device sends image data to the selected destinations one by one.
However, it is impossible to use the conventional methods in order to send image data to the plurality of destinations by using separate methods. Stated differently, in order to do so, repeated operation of steps similar to the ones of Step S1 through Step S3 is required. In addition, operation to select a transmission method is also required before Step S2.